The Negotiation
by Bryon Nightshade
Summary: This is a quickie fanfic, and my first try writing for SegaSonic. One must wonder, how did Rouge get her assignment tailing Eggman? The answer is to be found in this fanfic.


The Negotiation 

            The President waited in his office. "She'll arrive soon?" he asked the general next to him.

            The GUN Special Forces officer nodded. "Security saw her entering this complex, and we sent escorts out to her. She wasn't there when the escorts arrived, but I'm sure they'll find her."

            More likely she'll wind up here without the escorts, the President thought. His guest was slippery as a wet slug.

            The President wasn't expecting anything from the window behind him, but the guest came in through there. The President heard only a slight screech, and then his visitor went flying into the room over his head from behind him.

            Already I'm off guard, the President thought sadly. Even though only his invited guest had that sort of aplomb, he sized her up to make sure it was she. Sure enough, the large bat ears and sinewy bat wings were distinctive. Also distinctive were the extra-long boots and skintight leotard that managed to show off the guest's bounteous curves rather well. Of course, the President knew this guest a little too well to fall for her looks; he knew that anyone who tried to make a pass on her would wake up in the hospital, if ever.

            He saw the General start to look uncomfortable. The President had been right; the General had been wrong. The General didn't like that. That'll be a problem, the President thought.

            She rose and turned slowly to him, a broad smile on her face. "You called?" she said, sweet as could be.

            The President nodded, trying to keep his head clear.

            Rouge the bat walked forwards, towards his desk, making sure to lean over as she sat down. She was rewarded as the President shifted uncomfortably. She gave him a toothy smile. Manipulating people was so easy, and fun too!

            She glanced back at the General, whose expression now only had more suspicion. Must be gay, Rouge thought.

            "Rouge," the President said, "I'd like to employ your services again."

            Though inwardly excited, Rouge responded only with a sigh. "To think, I was on the verge of finding another lost cache…"

            "I'm well aware of your high fees, Rouge," the President said, waving his hand dismissively. "In this case, however, I'm sure they'll be justified."

            Something big, thought Rouge. This should be interesting.

            "A few hours ago, an intruder broke into an abandoned laboratory used by the government. He stole top secret information regarding several research programs we've conducted in the past. This is a highly dangerous situation." The President reached into his desk. "We've confirmed his identity as Dr. Robotnik, also known as Eggman. We have his personnel file right here," he said, extending it to Rouge.

            "Hmm… ambitions of world conquest, megalomania, obsession with robotics, unhealthy mental problems, extremely high IQ… wanted on charges of enslavement, treason, sedition, murder, robbery, vandalism, destruction of public property, income tax evasion, etc. etc. etc…. Sounds like someone I'd like to meet!"

            "That's fortunate. We want you to tail him."

            Rouge's head snapped up. That was unexpected! Though she knew it would be thrilling, she had plenty of doubts. "Tail him? The only guy in the books whose number of crimes is rendered in scientific notation? Him?"

            "Yes, him."

            Rouge was leaning towards accepting, but decided to play a little. "Are you sure I'll have complete operating freedom?"

            "Absolute," said the President.

            "I can choose the infiltration method without your input?"

            "Yes."

            "I can keep any jewels found along the way as a bounty?"

            "As always, Rouge."

            Her voice sounded tired as she enumerated her fees, but her mind danced with glee. "There's my base pay, plus overtime since it's a 24-hours-per-day job, hazard pay, materials stipend, lethal danger bonus, late notification penalty, lost business fines, equipment fees, guild rates…"

            "Guild rates?" asked the General, perplexed.

            "The Hunter's Guild," Rouge said indignantly.

            "I was unaware such a thing existed!"

            "Well, you never look around much, now do you?"

            "Come now," said the President. "Rouge, I'm familiar with your various costs of employment. If I may suggest, you should move out now. We'll pay your expenses, of course, along with the various costs you require. Now, will you accept?"

            "I want all of my payments in precious stones," Rouge said.

            "I knew that one already. Are you done?"

            "Yes, I am."

            "Sir," said the General, "If I may, I'd like to object to this… scavenger being paid such exorbitant amounts of money!"

            Rouge scoffed, outraged. "I'm no scavenger! If you want to hire a first-rate Hunter, you have to pay first-rate money!"

            "But, sir, mercenaries? Don't you think this could be handled properly by more loyal forces?"

            "Oh, absolutely," said Rouge, sweet as could be. "I'm sure that the GUN forces that failed to protect the lab will easily deal with this eternally-on-the-run doctor."

            Rouge nearly giggled as she saw the General puff up. "You've got a lot of gall making fun of me!"

            "Oh no," Rouge said, shaking her head. "I'm not making fun of you. Whatever gave you that idea?"

            "Rouge," said the President tiredly, "we'll get the jewels to you. In the meantime, please go get started on this case." He handed her a disk. "This has the recorded data on Eggman's break-in, as well as as much pertinent data as we could cram into it. Get going."

            "Very well. It's a pleasure doing business with you, Mr. President." Rouge left the room in much the same way she came in, visions of money dancing in her head.

            "Mr. President…" began the General.

            "Let me tell you a few things about Rouge," interrupted the President. "First: if she dies or fails, we are under no obligation to shill out as much as a chunk of quartz. Second: she has two enviable properties: unique skills in treasure hunting and infiltration, and complete target fixation. She'll stay on the trail until the end of days if need be. Finally: she is an honest mercenary and stays bought. Her greed is predictable, but her devotion to this imaginary Hunter's Guild and its illusory rules of conduct ensure she'll stay loyal to us."

            "If you say so," said the General with a harumph.

            "Yes, I do. I've dealt with her in the past. She is completely self-centered and used to getting her way, but she is quite reliable." He looked up. I hope.

Bryon Nightshade

Disclaimer: This fanfic is, obviously, based around the game Sonic Adventure 2. Accordingly, Sega owns everything to do with it, including all the characters and situations described. This story is copyright Sam Durbin, a.k.a. Bryon Nightshade, and as such is bound by all applicable laws and statutes.


End file.
